El año en que vivimos peligrosamente
by Griffinn
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza para los hijos de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Pero esta vez será un año distinto, un año que ninguno de ellos olvidará. Grandes pruebas se presentan en el camino, y también una gran amenaza a la que deberán hacer frente todos juntos. Hermanos y primos, padres e hijos.
1. Tras un verano lleno de misterios

_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **1**

 **Tras un verano de misterios**

La familia al completo se congregaba frente a una de las puertas de acceso al Expreso de Hogwarts, el cual estaba a punto de iniciar su viaje hasta Hogsmeade y, por tanto, a la escuela de magia. Igual que todos los años.

―Vamos, chicos, id subiendo. El tren está a punto de marcharse y no queremos que lo perdáis. Vuestro padre y vuestro tío saben muy de lo que hablo―instó Ginny Potter, tanto a sus tres hijos como a sus dos sobrinos. Los aludidos se miraron mientras intercambiaban una sonrisa.

Uno a uno, los cinco jóvenes fueron subiendo. James, el mayor, que iba a iniciar su último año. Tenía el cabello azabache revuelto y no paraba de bromear con su hermano pequeño, Albus, o más bien hacerle de rabiar. Esta vez, dado que Albus iba caminando detrás de su hermano mayor, se paraba de tanto en cuando, haciendo que el más joven se chocase contra él.

―Al, ¿quieres dejar de empujarme? ―se quejaba James, entre risas.

―James… ―la advertencia de su padre voló rápidamente hasta los dos muchachos, mucho antes de que Albus comenzase a quejarse, a pesar de que era bien sabido que él era más maduro que su hermano mayor.

Tras los dos hermanos Potter venían dos primos, Lily y Hugo. Dado que juntos habían tenido que ver cómo sus hermanos y primos se marchaban a Hogwarts mientras ellos se quedaban en Londres a la espera de tener los tan ansiados once años, tanto la una como el otro habían desarrollado una férrea amistad y confianza forjada sobre ese hecho.

Por último, detrás de ellos iba Rose, la primogénita de Ron y Hermione Weasley. Para variar, iba ya leyendo un libro, lo que provocó que se diese contra uno de los vagones del tren, dado que no miraba por donde iba y, por tanto, se desvió de su trayectoria hacia la puerta de entrada.

―Pero Rose, cariño, ten más cuidado ―comentó su padre mientras reía por lo bajo. Su mujer, como era de esperar, le lanzó una mirada severa, a modo de reprimenda.

Una vez los cinco habían entrado en el tren, se asomaron por la ventana, lo mejor que pudieron, para despedirse. Las dos parejas estaban especialmente volcadas en dar consejos a sus hijos para el próximo curso escolar, cuando era de esperar que aquellos chicos ya estuviesen más que acostumbrados a los posibles peligros que una escuela de magia podía entrañar.

―Y recordad, tened mucho cuidado ―comentó Harry Potter.

―Pero pasadlo bien, ¿de acuerdo? ―contrarrestó Ron Weasley.

―No olvidéis divertiros, pero con moderación ―añadió Ginny Potter.

―Pero por lo que más queráis, tened cuidado ―finalizó Hermione Weasley.

Los cinco jóvenes se miraron, hasta que Albus, a modo de portavoz, preguntó:

―Ahora en serio, ¿qué pasa?

Los adultos se miraron entre sí, sin entender a qué venía la pregunta. O tal vez sí, porque sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, como si inevitablemente pensasen que les habían pillado.

―No ocurre nada, hijo ―le tranquilizó finalmente su padre.

Esta vez fue Lily quien habló.

―¿En serio? Porque lleváis todo el verano con vuestros cuchicheos y secretitos. Tenemos derecho a saber.

―¡Sí! ―gritó James ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mamá está embarazada de nuevo?

Todos se rieron.

―Lo siento, James, pero ya he superado el cupo de nombres propuestos por tu padre ―comentó Ginny, a lo que Harry bajó un poco la cabeza, avergonzado.

―Tampoco son tan malos ―se quejó Harry.

Su mujer le miró.

―¿En serio? Porque tu hijo mayor se pasó todo el primer año de tu hijo mediano explicando que nosotros éramos crueles por ponerle ese nombre.

Volvieron a reír. Una vez calmadas las risas, fue esta vez Hugo quien quiso saber:

―Papá, ¿va a pasar algo este año en Hogwarts?

Ronald Weasley esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, aunque no todos los adultos le acompañaron. Harry Potter estaba bastante serio.

―Sólo os diré que tratéis de divertiros, hijo. Este año en Hogwarts puede ser más especial que cualquier otro.

El tren dio indicación de que iba a salir. Pronto comenzó su andadura, alejándose del andén. La familia entera inició las despedidas, pero lo último que se oyeron fueron las palabras de Harry Potter.

―James, ante todo… ¡piensa en lo que vayas a hacer!

Pudo ver cómo su hijo esbozaba una expresión de no entender a lo que se refería su padre. Seguramente se estaría preguntando que a qué venía eso, si él siempre se metía en líos.

Una vez el tren estaba lo suficientemente lejos, los cuatro se quedaron mirando la estela de humo que quedó flotando en el aire.

―Creo que he hablado más de la cuenta ―confesó Ron.

―No, hemos dicho lo necesario. Ya lo descubrirán cuando lleguen, esta noche después del banquete. Como nos pasó a nosotros ―contestó Harry.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, hasta que Hermione rompió el hielo.

―Estarán bien. Sólo uno de ellos, bueno, dos, podrían ir más allá que el resto, pero confiemos en que el resto les hagan recapacitar.

Y, con estas enigmáticas palabras, los cuatro abandonaron el andén 9 y ¾.

Mientras tanto, en el propio tren, los cinco jóvenes fueron tomando asiento en el compartimento una vez habían perdido de vista el andén. Todos excepto Albus y Rose, que debían ir a la reunión de los prefectos en el primer vagón.

Mientras los dos salían, otros llegaban: Fred, el primogénito de sus tíos George y Angelina Weasley. Fred estaba en el mismo año de James y, por tanto, era su compinche en todas las bromas y travesuras que habían tenido lugar en Hogwarts durante los últimos seis años. Numerosos castigos y reprimendas a modo de carta daban fe de ello. También iban con ellos Dominique, el hijo pequeño de Bill y Fleur y de los pocos que no habían heredado el gen Weasley, junto con su hermano Louis. Su hermana Victoire había terminado ya la escuela hacía tiempo. Los tres hijos de Bill eran tan rubios como su madre. Dominique era el único de la gran familia que no compartía año con alguno de sus primos. Louis, por su parte, era el único que no había ido a Hogwarts, sino que estudiaba en su último año en Beauxbatons, por expreso deseo de sus abuelos maternos de mantener la tradición familiar. Por último, detrás de él, apareció Molly, hija de Percy y Audrey Weasley, también compañera de Hugo y Lily en su mismo años. Sólo Roxanne, Dominique y Lucy no se encontraban entre ellos, sino que, en su condición de prefectos, se habían unido a sus primos Rose y Albus para la reunión.

Minutos después, los que faltaban habían vuelto y el compartimento estaba a rebosar. Normalmente todos los primos se reunían un momento durante el viaje para verse, cosa que a veces ni pasaba, sino que lo hacían ya en la escuela. Tras un verano habiéndose visto semana sí, semana también, no era de extrañar que muchos de ellos fuesen a su aire. Además, todos y cada uno tenían sus propios amigos, algunos hasta compartidos.

Pero aquella vez era especial, dado que, para todos ellos, el verano había sido especialmente misterioso. En ningún momento habían dejado escapar la ocasión de ver a sus padres y abuelos intercambiar miradas o pequeños comentarios entre ellos y, a veces, el mirarles preocupados, especialmente a los más mayores, James y Fred.

―¿Vuestros padres también se han comportado de manera extraña? ―preguntó James a Fred y Roxanne.

―Sí, a veces incluso hablaban entre ellos, pero se callaban en cuanto nos veían ―contestó Roxanne.

―Lo mismo que con nosotras ―corroboró Lucy, mientras que su hermana simplemente asistía con la cabeza.

―En nuestra casa ha sido más extraño aún ―comentó Louis, con un leve acento francés, herencia de su madre ―. Nuestra madre ha estado muy susceptible. Y a veces hasta la hemos descubierto llorando, pero nuestro padre y ella siempre se negaban a decirnos algo.

Fue Dominique quien continuó con el testimonio.

―Creemos que Victoire y Teddy saben algo, pero sus labios también estaban sellados.

―Parece que sólo los adultos están al tanto de lo que está sucediendo, ¿no creéis? ―dejó caer Rose.

―Eh ―protestó Fred ―. James y yo somos ya mayores de edad, ¿por qué no nos han dicho nada?

Rose rodó los ojos.

―Perdón, quería decir todos aquellos que ya han terminado Hogwarts.

Todos los presentes rieron.

―En fin, sea lo que sea y si tiene que ver con Hogwarts lo descubriremos pronto ―comentó Dominique ―. Si me disculpáis, tengo que irme. Aquí hay demasiada gente en un espacio muy pequeño.

―¡Ay, me has pisado! Ten cuidado por dónde vas ―se quejó Lucy.

―Perdón ―Louis se disculpó cuando ya estaba prácticamente fuera del compartimento e iniciaba su andadura hacia aquel donde estarían sus amigos.

Hay que decir que, a pesar de que todos los miembros de la extensa familia Potter-Weasley estaban muy unidos, no por ello iban a compartir todo un compartimento para sí mismos o ir siempre juntos. No todos iban a la misma Casa, por ejemplo, aunque la gran mayoría estaba en Gryffindor. El núcleo duro, como acostumbraban a llamar James, Rose, Albus, Lily y Hugo, había caído en la Casa de los leones, por ejemplo, pero Louis y Dominique, al igual que Lucy, estaban en Ravenclaw, mientras que Roxanne había sido sorteada en su día en Slytherin y Molly en Hufflepuff. No siempre podían ni iban a estar juntos, pero si la ocasión lo requería, cualquier joven miembro de la familia podía aparecer en aquellos momentos en que algún otro lo necesitase.

Así pues, tras unas cuantas horas de viaje que a más de uno se le habían hecho eternas, el tren había llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade. Nuestros cinco jóvenes del comienzo de esta historia se bajaron en el andén. James echó un vistazo preliminar al castillo de Hogwarts, que podía verse iluminado desde la estación, pero no había nada sospechoso en él.

Tras saludar al viejo, viejísimo, Hagrid, quien ya estaba poniendo en orden a los de primer año, los cinco que ahora eran cuatro, pues Hugo y Lily se habían escabullido con unos amigos suyos y Fred había optado por juntarse con su primo James, se dirigieron hacia los carros sin caballos que había esperando a la salida de la estación, aunque todos ya sabían que eran thestrals los que tiraban de los carros, como bien se encargaba de recordar siempre Rose, todo porque a ella se lo había contado su madre cuando iba a empezar su segundo año.

Una vez se subieron los cuatro, James continuaba mirando hacia el castillo, alternándolo con miradas hacia la espesura del Bosque Prohibido.

―Sea lo que sea, de llegar a serlo, no se va a manifestar para ti de buenas a primeras ―comentó Rose, que había clavado su mirada en el libro que traía consigo.

―Bah, cállate. Seguro que al final no es nada ―se quejó James, pero acabó por dejar de mirar a todos lados y esperó a que el carruaje llegase hasta el castillo.

Una vez allí y tras reunirse con amigos, pasaron del Vestíbulo al Gran Comedor, que comenzaba a llenarse. Los profesores aún no habían llegado.

―Supongo que el clan Potter-Weasley no ha estado al tanto de lo que este año va a ocurrir en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? ―quien hablaba no era otro que Scorpius Malfoy ―. Qué lástima, mi padre me informó de ello nada más acabar el curso pasado. Una pena también que yo sólo pueda asistir como un simple espectador, mi padre se negó tajantemente a usar sus influencias en el Ministerio para que me permitiesen participar.

―Dudo mucho que hubiese conseguido algo gracias a su sucio pasado, ¿no crees, Malfoy? ―fue James, junto con su primo Fred, quien se encaró con el joven de pelo rubio platino y dos años menor que él, aunque Scorpius no se amilanó.

Sin embargo, tanto Albus como Rose se interpusieron. No sólo porque ellos fuesen prefectos, Scorpius también lo era.

―Ya basta ―soltó Albus, de manera cortante. Miró entonces a Scorpius ―. ¿De qué estás hablando?

―Albus ―saludó de manera seria al joven Potter. Su mirada saltó a su acompañante prefecta ―. Rose ―a pesar de que algunas cosas no cambiaban ni nunca lo harían, como la vieja enemistad entre los Malfoy y los Potter y Weasley, Scorpius profesaba un mínimo de respeto hacia aquellos dos, tanto por el hecho de que ya habían compartido cuatro años de clases como porque ahora eran prefectos como él. Sus iguales, se podría decir ―. No hace falta que os explique nada, pronto lo sabréis.

Y dicho esto, anduvo hasta la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor, escudado por el hijo de Gregory Goyle y el hijo de Blaise Zabini.

―Qué idiota ―dejó caer James.

―No soporto cuando presume de saber más que nosotros ―continuó Fred.

Fue Albus quien se dirigió a ellos.

―Y deberíais ser vosotros quienes se anduviesen con cuidado. No sólo porque es una estupidez enfrentarse a alguien que más joven que vosotros, sino que es una estupidez aún mayor cuando ese alguien es prefecto de la escuela. Vamos, Rose.

Y dicho esto, ambos primos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, lejos de los dos reprendidos.

Finalmente, los profesores fueron llegando, pero esta vez había novedades. Concretamente dos. En primer lugar, un hombre del que ellos no tenían ni idea de quién era. Y en segundo lugar, alguien a quien conocían muy bien.

―Lucy… eh, Lucy ―llamó a su prima, que se encontraba en la mesa de al lado.

Lucy Weasley, quien en ese momento estaba hablando con una amiga suya, se dirigió a su primo, molesta.

―¿Qué quieres, Albus?

Albus miró un momento hacia la mesa de los profesores.

―¿Qué hace tu padre en Hogwarts?

Lucy le miró sin comprender. Acto seguido miró hacia los profesores y, efectivamente, ahí estaba su padre, saludándole tanto a ella como a su hermana Molly. Las dos hermanas se miraron, entre avergonzadas y sin saber por qué su padre estaba allí. Ya tenía un buen puesto en el Ministerio como asistente del Ministro, ¿acaso lo había dejado todo para ser profesor pero no les había dicho nada a los miembros de la familia que aún iban a Hogwarts? ¿Era ese el gran misterio del verano que todos los adultos se negaban a revelar y por el que tan preocupados parecían, el que Percy fuese a darles clase? Todos a una, los miembros del clan Potter-Weasley tragaron saliva.

De repente, se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor. A través de ellas apareció el subdirector y profesor de Herbología, Neville Longbottom, gran amigo de la familia. Sin embargo, muchos notaron que algo no iba bien, tanto por la seria expresión en el rostro de Neville como por el hecho de que algunos de los alumnos de primero estaban calados hasta los huesos, como si se hubiesen caído al Lago. Pero aquello era imposible, pues fuera no estaba lloviendo y, por tanto, el gran Lago estaba en calma.

En cuanto llegó, intercambió unas breves palabras con la anciana directora McGonagall, quien, justo después de que terminase de hablar Neville, miró a su compañero y segundo al mando con una mezcla de estupor e incredulidad. Justo en ese momento también había entrado, por una de las puertas traseras, Hagrid, quien tenía una profunda expresión de culpa. Ni siquiera puedo escapar a las serias miradas que directora y subdirector le estaban lanzando, así como tampoco a todas las de los asistentes allí presentes, las cuales no entendían qué estaba sucediendo.

Los cuchicheos comenzaron a volar entre los estudiantes, pero un breve carraspeo del subdirector Longbottom bastó para que todos se callasen. Desenrolló su pergamino y comenzó a hablar. Lo primero era lo primero y la Ceremonia de Selección debía comenzar.


	2. La tan esperada noticia

**2**

 **La tan esperada noticia**

Tras el fin de la Ceremonia, a nadie se le escapaban todavía los dos hechos más relevantes que aquella noche estaban teniendo lugar. Por un lado, aquellos dos hombres, uno de ellos Percy Weasley, que muchos afirmaban que eran miembros del Ministerio de Magia. Por otro lado, el misterioso hecho de que varios de los alumnos de primero llegasen al Gran Comedor empapados, así como el cruce de serias miradas entre la directora McGonagall, el subdirector Longbottom y el profesor Hagrid.

―¿Crees que Hagrid se habrá metido en un lío? ―preguntó Rose a su primo mientras cogía la bandeja de los guisantes y se servía unos pocos en su plato. El banquete había comenzado sin que la directora siquiera hubiese dado su discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos. A lo mejor se estaba reservando para el final.

―Más bien habría que preguntarse desde cuándo hace que no se mete en un lío. Mi padre dice que Hagrid es muy propenso a ello ―comentó Albus mientras cortaba una de sus patatas hervidas.

El banquete transcurrió con total normalidad, aunque nadie podía evitar mirar a los dos hombres que había en la mesa de los profesores pero que estaba claro que no lo eran. Por otro lado, los alumnos de primero ya estaban siendo auspiciados por sus nuevos compañeros en sus nuevas Casas, especialmente aquellos que estaban mojados, a los que ya se les estaba aplicando hechizos de secado rápido.

Una vez finalizado el banquete y con los últimos restos de comida desapareciendo y dejando todo igual que se lo encontraron los alumnos al sentarse, la directora se levantó para pronunciar, esta vez sí, su discurso. Sin embargo, hubo una notable diferencia y era que esta vez decidió caminar hacia la tarima que había entre sus alumnos y los profesores, la misma donde los alumnos de primero habían sido seleccionados.

―Bienvenidos. A los que volvéis un año más y a los que llegáis por primera vez ―la profesora se apoyaba en un bastón de madera finamente tallada. Pasó su mirada por las cuatro mesas, en silencio, hasta que siguió hablando —. Este año va a resultar ser muy especial. Muchas cosas van a ser distintas. Este año, Hogwarts acogerá un gran evento. Uno que no se celebra desde hace años. Pero este año, hemos puesto todas las precauciones posibles para evitar cualquier incidente —los alumnos la miraban muy, muy atentamente —. Este año, Hogwarts volverá a acoger el Torneo de los Tres Magos —de repente, fue como si una bomba cayese en pleno centro del Gran Comedor. Tanto los alumnos de familia muggle, que no tenían ni idea de en qué consistía aquel torneo, como los hijos de magos y brujas, que conocían la triste historia de la última edición, prorrumpieron en cuchicheos.

—¡Por eso era que todos estaban tan misteriosos! ¡Este año habrá nueva edición del Torneo! —gritó Rose para hacerse oír entre el gentío.

—Pero… ¿cómo lo habrán conseguido? Nuestro padre dijo que en el último torneo murió un estudiante. Y, bueno, Lord Voldemort regresó —explicó Albus.

La directora McGonagall alzó los brazos. Inmediatamente, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

—Sé que es una noticia difícil de asimilar. Para nosotros ha sido igualmente complicado poner de acuerdo al Ministerio. Por no hablar, también, de ciertos padres reticentes a ello, muchos de los cuales vivieron la pasada edición del Torneo —mantuvo un momento el silencio, como si rememorase viejos recuerdos que era mejor olvidar en su justa medida —. Pero esta vez será todo distinto. Tras mucho debatirlo, el Ministerio, en concreto el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos, ha accedido a brindarnos toda la ayuda posible. Por ello, durante este año nos acompañarán tanto el señor Dedalus Diggle, jefe del mencionado Departamento, y el señor Percival Weasley, asistente del Ministro de Magia. Ellos supervisarán con nosotros el procedimiento del Torneo. Ahora, el señor Weasley pasará a decir unas palabras.

Percy se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta el centro de la tarima. Dedicó una sonrisa a la directora y miró a los alumnos.

—Valor. Inteligencia. Dedicación. Ambición. Esas son los máximos atributos de las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts. Pero sólo uno de ellos competirá en el Torneo, porque sólo un alumno de la escuela alcanzará tamaño honor —hizo una breve pausa. Muchos sabían que, en la pasada edición, Hogwarts tuvo dos campeones —. Pero vuestro campeón, al que se espera que apoyéis durante su duro camino, no estará solo. Se enfrentará a otros tres campeones. Sí, habéis oído bien. Este año, y en colaboración con el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, una cuarta institución mágica será invitada al torneo, que pasará a llamarse Torneo de los Cuatro Magos. A los tradicionales participantes de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang se unirá el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, para así fomentar las relaciones entre países y, especialmente, entre sus estudiantes. Ni qué decir tiene que lo que el Ministerio espera es una total dedicación de vuestra parte para con vuestros invitados. Las delegaciones llegarán a Hogwarts el próximo 31 de octubre —mientras hablaba se paseaba por la tarima —. En cuanto a la participación, sólo los mayores de diecisiete años podrán hacerlo —hubo varios cuchicheos, pero nadie protestó. Los recuerdos de la última edición seguían pesando. El proceso de selección se abrirá tras el banquete de bienvenida de nuestros invitados. Gracias a todos.

Volvió inmediatamente a su sitio. Nadie aplaudió. La directora McGonagall, por su parte y sintiendo que todo estaba ya dicho, dio permiso para desalojar el Gran Comedor.

Rose y Albus se dedicaron a ayudar a los de primero a llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor. James, Fred, Hugo y Lily se quedaron rezagados. Los demás primos y hermanos siguieron su camino hasta sus respectivas salas comunes.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Fred a su primo.

—Me has leído el pensamiento —sonrió misteriosamente James.

—¿Os vais a presentar? ¿Estáis locos? En la anterior edición murió un estudiante, Cedric Diggory. Nuestros padres le conocieron —dijo Lily.

—Nuestro padre fue campeón de Hogwarts, Lily. Yo podría tener esa oportunidad también.

—Papá ni siquiera eligió competir en el Torneo, idiota, También en aquel entonces hubo una restricción de edad y alguien lo engañó para que compitiese, echando su nombre en el cáliz. Mamá me lo contó este verano. Seguro que lo hizo a posta, sabiendo que iba a celebrarse el Torneo. Quiere que estemos preparados —respondió Lily mientras se llevaba posaba su barbilla en una mano y meditaba. Lily era muy inteligente e intuitiva.

—¿Preparados para qué? —quiso saber Hugo.

—Para que estos dos necios no cometan una locura, supongo.

Fred bufó.

—Somos mayores de edad, podemos presentarnos. Mirad, si tan preocupados estáis, hablemos con nuestros padres una vez estemos en la Sala Común.

Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron hacia lo Torre de Gryffindor. Una vez entraron, Rose y Albus les esperaban. De alguna manera, se las habían ingeniado para que toda la Casa Gryffindor, a excepción de ellos, se fuese a dormir. Rose se dirigió a sus dos primos mayores.

—¿No estaréis pensando en participar, no? —preguntó, entre preocupada y retadora.

—Otra igual. Tenemos la edad, Rose, podemos participar —se defendió James.

—En la anterior edición… —protestó la joven.

—Murió un estudiante, lo sabemos. Y mi padre participó contra su voluntad. También lo sé. Pero eran otros tiempos, Rose. Había otras maneras. Esta vez tendrán cuidado.

Fred, por su parte, ya estaba llamando a través de la chimenea.

—Vamos, mejor que lo hablemos con nuestros padres.

Los hermanos y primos se agolparon frente a la chimenea. Pronto, de entre las llamas asomaron unas figuras que parecían estar danzando gracias al efecto producido. Eran tres hombres y una mujer: Harry Potter, el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione Weasley, y George Weasley.

—Hola, papá —saludaron cada uno a sus respectivos —. Mamá —añadieron Rose y Hugo.

—Hola, chicos. Supongo que ya sabéis la noticia —todos asintieron —. No nos andaremos con rodeos… James, Fred, ¿vais a participar en la selección de campeones?

Los dos primos se miraron, extrañados. Esperaban un no rotundo por parte de sus padres.

—Sí, queremos participar. ¿Os parece bien?

—¿Hay alguna manera de impedirlo? —sonrió George.

—No la hay, efectivamente —corroboró Ron —. Por ello, os pedimos que tengáis mucho cuidado. Y a los demás, a todos vosotros, os pedimos que apoyéis a uno u a otro de resultar elegido. Vuestros primos y tu hermana, Fred, ya están siendo asesorados por vuestros tíos y tías. No tenéis de qué preocuparos, recordad, ante todo, que cuatro cursos de séptimo también se presentarán, con sus más y sus menos.

—Papá, ¿y la anterior edición? ¿Qué ocurrió en realidad? ¿No sería muy arriesgado? —preguntó Albus.

Su padre permaneció un momento en silencio. Tomó aire y, finalmente, habló.

—La anterior edición ocurrió en unas circunstancias totalmente distintas a las de esta nueva edición, Albus. Inicialmente todo fue sobre ruedas hasta que fui seleccionado como campeón de Hogwarts y, por tanto, como cuarto campeón del Torneo. Nadie supo cómo fue esto posible. Pasé las tres pruebas de rigor, vi morir a Cedric Diggory, mi compañero campeón, y, sobre todo… vi regresar a Lord Voldemort. Poco después, descubrí que habíamos sido engañados, que alguien había arrojado mi nombre al cáliz contra mi voluntad. Todo el Torneo fue una estratagema para llevarme ante el Señor Tenebroso.

Permaneció entonces en silencio. La siguiente en hablar fue Hermione.

—Pero esta vez es distinto. No hay ningún Señor Tenebroso. No hay ninguna circunstancia que altere esta nueva edición. Podéis estar tranquilos… dentro de lo que cabe.

—Las demás escuelas… ¿sabéis algo de ellas?

—Principalmente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. La primera es de Francia, allí estudió vuestra tía Fleur. Como ya sabéis, ella misma fue campeona de su escuela. Y Durmstrang está en algún país del este. El campeón de la anterior edición fue Viktor Krum.

—¿Ese no fue noviete tuyo, mamá? —dejó caer Rose, de manera involuntaria.

Ron puso una mirada seria mientras a Hermione se le escapaba una risita.

—Fueron otros tiempos, cariño. Viktor, creo, es ahora director de la academia, seguramente le veáis el 31 de octubre.

—¿Y la nueva competidora? ¿La academia de brujas de Salem? —preguntó Hugo.

Los cuatro se miraron, pero sólo Hermione habló.

—Es una academia mágica de los Estados Unidos de América, sólo para mujeres dada su historia. Las brujas de Salem que fueron enjuiciadas en aquellos famosos procesos, los llamados Juicios de Salem, son muy importantes en la Historia de la Magia universal. La academia se creó poco tiempo después de aquellos acontecimientos, para acoger y proteger a las brujas del país. Los magos, por su parte, son acogidos en otras instituciones, pero la de Salem es la más importante, al tener proyección internacional. A parte de eso, no sé nada más —Ron le susurró algo al oído, a lo que ella asintió —. Debemos irnos. Seguiremos en contacto, no os preocupéis. Recordad que el 31 de octubre llegarán las delegaciones. Hasta entonces, concentraos en las clases y en vuestros estudios. Buenas noches, chicos, os queremos.

Las figuras desaparecieron de las llamas. Los jóvenes se apartaron, algunos sentándose en el sofá y las butacas, otros en el suelo.

—Bueno, pues tenemos carta blanca —soltó James, a lo que Fred asintió.

—Esto no cambia nada. Aunque vuestros padres os hayan dado permiso, me sigue pareciendo mala idea —protestó Rose.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Rose, pero los jefes ya han hablado. Fred y yo competiremos. Y ahora, si no os importa, me voy a dormir. ¿Vienes, Fred?

El aludido asintió. Se despidieron y subieron a su habitación. Lo mismo hicieron Hugo y Lily, quedando únicamente los dos prefectos en la sala.

—Deja de darle vueltas. Les conoces muy bien, y ahora que tienen la aprobación de la familia, nada les detendrá.

—Lo sé, Albus, pero no por ello puedo dejar de preocuparme. Ese torneo es peligroso.

—Bueno, todavía falta hasta que comience. Tendrás tiempo de preocuparte de otras cosas a partir de mañana. Te recuerdo que este año son nuestros TIMOS.

Rose palideció. Su primo tenía razón, ese año era determinante para su futuro académico y profesional próximo. Y la vorágine comenzaría mañana.

—Tienes razón, mejor me voy a dormir para estar mañana más despejada. Buenas noches, Albus.

—Buenas noches, Rose.

La joven desapareció por las escaleras. Albus no tardó en seguirla, pero se detuvo al pasar por la ventana. Fuera, en los terrenos, unos farolillos danzaban en mitad de la noche. Tras ver mejor, pudo ver a dos figuras. Iban en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Albus subió hasta la habitación de los chicos de séptimo. Le abrió uno de ellos.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —preguntó.

—¿Puede salir mi hermano?

James salió nada más oír a su hermano.

—¿Qué ocurre, Al? ¿Tú también vas a darme la charla sobre lo estúpido que sería que Fred y yo…?

—He visto a dos personas ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, ahora mismo. Podría tener que ver con lo que haya pasado antes.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, James cerró la puerta y, al rato, con una capa sobre los hombros, salió. Bajo el brazo no llevaba otra cosa que la capa de invisibilidad legada por su padre.

Desde que Albus había llegado a la escuela, los dos hermanos habían hecho buen uso de la capa. Por ello, no era de extrañar que James no mostrase ni un ápice de negación ante la idea de salir a aquellas horas de la noche.

Inmediatamente se pusieron la capa, lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarlos a los dos, y salieron. Minutos después, estaban ya en los terrenos.

—Mira, allí están —señaló Albus.

Distinguieron la enorme figura de Hagrid, acompañado de otras dos. Los dos hermanos los siguieron. Se aproximaban al Lago Negro. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, agudizaron el oído.

—No comprendo que ha podido pasar. Siempre ha sido muy manso —comentó Hagrid.

—Ya, pues esta vez no lo ha parecido —contestó una voz que resultó ser la del subdirector Longbottom.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Siempre ha sido pacífico, ha ayudado a los alumnos siempre que la ocasión se ha presentado —era la directora quien hablaba.

—No lo entiendo, Minerva, de verdad que no lo entiendo.

Permanecieron en silencio.

—Hagrid, escúchame bien. Este año es muy importante, lo último que necesitamos es que esa cosa nos esté dando problemas y…

—No es una cosa, directora —contestó Hagrid seriamente y a modo de protesta —. Tiene nombre y…

—Es una criatura peligrosa, Hagrid. Espero que sepas controlarlo. Vámonos —terció la directora, no admitiendo más discusiones.

La directora y el subdirector se marcharon, pero Hagrid se quedó, contemplando el lago. James y Albus, por su parte, se marcharon igualmente. Hasta que no regresaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no se quitaron la capa.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —quiso saber James.

—No lo sé, pero parecían muy preocupados. Y, desde luego, tenía que ver con lo ocurrido antes.

—¿Crees que Hagrid se meterá en un lío de verdad?

Albus permaneció en silencio.

—Es pronto para saberlo. Tendremos que esperar, a ver cómo se desarrollan los hechos. En fin —bostezó —, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, James.

—Buenas noches, Albus.

Y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.


	3. El ataque

**3**

 **El ataque**

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, desayunando antes de comenzar la primera clase del curso. James acababa de llegar, sentándose malhumorado.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —quiso saber Albus mientras removía su cuenco de cereales.

—Acabo de hablar con el señor McLaggen. Dice que este año no habrá partidos de quidditch, debido a que el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos ocupará toda la atención y esfuerzo de los profesores. ¡Qué rabia! Es mi último como capitán del equipo y tenía muchas ideas. Me había pasado todo el verano planificando estrategias que hasta comentaba con papá. No me puedo creer que no me dijese nada, si sabía que no iba a poder jugar en todo el año.

—Lo siento mucho, James. Pero es lo que ocurrirá si decides participar en el Torneo —dejó caer Rose, a lo que James respondió con una mirada de dejadez.

—Pienso participar, Rose. Aunque me da pena que se haya cancelado el quidditch este año, merece la pena la pérdida.

Y dicho esto, tomó lo que más a mano tenía y se puedo a desayunar.

Al rato, el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen, entregó los nuevos horarios a sus alumnos.

—Tenemos clase de Transformaciones a primera hora… y con los de Slytherin —dejó caer Rose mientras revisaba su horario al poco de salir del Gran Comedor.

Caminaron hasta el aula de Transformaciones, donde el profesor McLaggen ya esperaba.

—Buenos días —saludaron ambos.

—Ah, sí. Potter, Weasley. Bienvenidos —comentó el profesor con cierto tono de dejadez.

Tanto Albus como Rose se miraron un momento, pero no dijeron nada. La actitud de Cormac McLaggen para con ellos había sido la misma desde el primer día que habían puesto un pie en ese aula. Al parecer, según decía siempre Rose, McLaggen había tenido alguna turbia historia con sus padres y por eso se mostraba siempre tan distante con aquellos de sus alumnos que perteneciesen al clan Potter-Weasley. Pero a todos ellos les daba exactamente igual mientras no repercutiese en sus notas, algo que McLaggen también debía saber muy bien si no quería tener a Harry Potter ante el consejo escolar queriendo saber por qué un profesor de la escuela se tomaba sus propias licencias.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron en un pupitre mientras esperaban a que el resto de alumnos llegasen. Uno de los primeros fue Scorpius Malfoy, que caminó hasta ellos.

—Buenos días —saludó de manera formal.

—Scorpius —contestó Rose, de igual manera.

—¿Qué tal? —Albus resultó ser el más distendido de los tres.

Scorpius se sentó momentáneamente en el pupitre que había enfrente de los dos alumnos de Gryffindor.

—¿Tu hermano se presentará a Torneo, Albus?

El susodicho asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, es algo que no se le quitará de la cabeza. Mi padre le ha dado carta blanca, y mi primo Fred también puede participar, así que no hay nada que podamos hacer por evitarlo.

Scorpius bufó. Rose, por su parte, se limitó a leer detenidamente su libro de Transformaciones.

—¿Por qué ibais a querer que no participasen? Es una de las mayores glorias a las que puede aspirar un estudiante. Tu hermano y tu primo son muy afortunados… Ojalá yo pudiese participar, pero mi padre me dijo que no iba a mover hilos en el Ministerio.

—Como si él pudiese hacer tal cosa, ¿verdad, Malfoy? —dejó caer Rose.

Scorpius la miró seriamente hasta que se levantó y se marchó a su pupitre con su compañero, Drew Zabini.

—Creo que te has pasado —le dijo Albus.

—Me da igual, ¿sabes? Siempre dándoselas de sus influencias…

—No hacía falta recordarle que a su padre todavía le arrastra la fama de paria social.

—Su padre le hacía la vida imposible a los nuestros en la escuela, Albus, ¿por qué le defiendes?

—Silencio.

Fue McLaggen quien habló. La clase estaba ya llena y podía darse por comenzada. Rose y Albus permanecieron en silencio.

* * *

Al rato, caminaban por los terrenos del castillo, rumbo a su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Aunque siempre se habían mostrado reticentes a cursar aquella asignatura, sus padres les aseguraron que Hagrid era un gran profesor y había mejorado mucho con los años. Y en los dos cursos que ya habían tenido, las clases, aunque emocionantes, también habían sido muy instructivas.

De repente, vieron a una multitud congregada cerca del Lago. Al parecer, algo estaba llamando la atención de los alumnos y varios profesores se afanaban, sin éxito, en que se marchasen de allí.

Rose y Albus se acercaron hasta ver, en el agua, a la directora McGonagall hablando con un ser extraño. Había otros como él cerca de ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Albus.

—Un tritón. Mi madre me dijo que viven en las profundidades del Lago. También hay sirenas, mira.

Dos tritones se encontraban al lado de la directora, con uno de ellos pareciendo hacer de intérprete. A Rose le había contado su madre que el anterior director, Albus Dumbedore, sabía hablar sirénido, cosa que la directora parecía no dominar. Aun así, el tritón que hablaba parecía infundir respeto hacia la directora de Hogwarts. Rose no pudo evitar ver que el resto de sirenas y tritones estaban fuertemente armados, escudriñando las oscuras aguas del Lago, como si esperasen que algo saliese de ellas.

—¿Crees que ocurrirá algo malo? —preguntó Albus.

—Mi madre me escribió, para hablarme de la anterior edición del Torneo. Me dijo que la segunda prueba fue en el Lago Negro. A lo mejor la directora está planeando algo, aunque… sería muy raro hacerlo a plena luz del día.

Finalmente, los tritones se marcharon y la directora volvió a la orilla, ayudada por Neville. Los alumnos comenzaban a marcharse, ante el temor de que la directora los reprendiese por no estar en sus clases. Rose y Albus hicieron lo propio y se marcharon a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Encontraron a Hagrid observando el Lago, completamente serio.

—¿Hagrid? —saludó Albus.

El semigigante pareció salir de un trance. Sonrió en cuanto vio a ambos jóvenes.

—Oh, ya estáis aquí. Sois los primeros en llegar.

—Hagrid, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Pareces preocupado? —preguntó Rose.

El guardabosques agitó una mano en señal de despreocupación.

—Tranquila, Rose, todo está bien.

—¿Seguro? Porque estáis todos muy… en torno al Lago. Parece como si algo malo pasase allí —dejó caer la chica.

Hagrid la miró un momento, pero prefirió no decir nada. El resto de alumnos llegaba ya por fin.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con total normalidad, igual que el resto del día. Sin contar con Hagrid y los profesores rondando el lago, se diría que todo fue a pedir de boca.

El resto del mes y octubre también fueron bastante normales. Los padres de Rose, Albus y los demás mandaron cartas y hablaban con sus hijos por medio de la red Flu para aconsejar a James y a Fred, quienes estaban más que determinados a participar en el Torneo y ya se iban entrenando poco a poco, a pesar de que no sabían si serían seleccionados por el cáliz.

Y, finalmente, el 31 de octubre llegó. Hacia el atardecer, las delegaciones de las tres escuelas invitadas irían llegando al castillo. El colegio entero se encontraba fuera del castillo, a la espera de la llegada.

—¿Veis algo? —preguntó Fred.

Todavía no había señales de presencia alguna.

—¡Mirad! ¡En el cielo! —gritó Hugo.

Descendiendo de entre las nubes apareció un enorme carruaje tirado por caballos alados.

—La delegación de Beauxbatons —anunció la directora McGonagall.

El carruaje descendió progresivamente hasta posarse en los terrenos de la escuela, donde fue recibido por Hagrid.

De inmediato, del camino que llevaba hasta Hogsmeade, apareció lo que parecía un enorme carruaje, solo que no era un carruaje en absoluto. Los alumnos nacidos de muggles lo reconocieron como un autocar de dos plantas.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó un hijo de magos.

La directora sonrió.

—La delegación de Salem. Los magos y brujas estadounidenses beben mucho de la cultura muggle, les ayuda a ocultarse mejor. No olvidéis que son herederos de Salem y de las brujas que allí murieron quemadas. Han pasado siglos ocultándose y lo han hecho muy bien.

El autocar aparcó cerca de la entrada al vestíbulo principal. Ya sólo faltaba la delegación de Durmstrang, que no se hizo de rogar.

De entre las aguas del lago surgió un enorme barco de madera. Tras estabilizarse, fue navegando hasta la orilla. Sin embargo…

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rose.

Una sombra surgió detrás del barco y avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia él. La directora McGonagall y el subdirector Longbottom se miraron, preocupados. En los terrenos, Hagrid y las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Salem miraban llegar a la delegación de Durmstrang, pero no parecían reparar en aquella sombra que lo seguía.

Y entonces, todo ocurrió muy deprisa. La sombra se situó debajo del barco y, a ambos lados, enormes y largos tentáculos salieron de la superficie. De inmediato comenzaron a golpear el casco y la superficie, derribando incluso los mástiles y las velas. De la cubierta salían rayos disparados, posiblemente los alumnos de Durmstrang que trataban de repeler los tentáculos. En los terrenos, las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Salem se acercaron y también comenzaron a disparar. Por suerte, los tentáculos se ocultaron en el agua y el barco llegó a tiempo a la orilla, donde los alumnos de Durmstrang y su director desembarcaron a toda prisa. Justo cuando el director Krum puso un pie en tierra, los tentáculos del calamar gigante surgieron rápidamente de entre las aguas, agarrando el barco. Con todas sus fuerzas, tiró de él hasta que más tentáculos lo envolvieron, llevándoselo a las profundidades del lago.

Desde el castillo, todos se habían quedado petrificados. Una única voz se oyó en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral.

—Todos adentro. Ahora —ordenó la directora.

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron entrando al Gran Comedor. El silencio dejó paso a los murmullos de preocupación. Los miembros del clan Potter-Weasley pertenecientes a Gryffindor se sentaron todos juntos.

—¿Visteis eso? El calamar gigante se ha vuelto loco —comentó James.

—Pero es imposible, es un animal manso, siempre ha ayudado en lo que ha podido —dijo Rose.

—Ya, pues esta vez parece que no ha sido así. Casi mata a toda la delegación de Durmstrang. Menuda forma de empezar el Torneo —dejó caer Albus.

Con los alumnos iban llegando también las delegaciones. Los de Durmstrang se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, como ya hicieran sus anteriores representantes en la última edición del Torneo. Así igualmente lo hicieron los alumnos de Beauxbatons, que se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Las alumnas del Instituto Salem tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, finalmente. Todos ellos, pero especialmente los alumnos de Durmstrang, recibieron apoyo y ayuda por parte de los alumnos.

Por fin, los profesores y directores llegaron y se sentaron en su mesa. Intercambiaban cuchicheos y miradas de preocupación, pero eran especialmente los tres directores de las escuelas invitadas los que más serios estaban.

La directora McGonagall, entonces, alzó un brazo.

—Bien, ha sido algo inesperado, pero os prometo que haré todo lo posible por resolver esto. Ahora, demos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados.

Pero la ceremonia de bienvenida fue de todo menos alegre y divertida. El ataque del calamar gigante pesaba aún sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor. Ni siquiera la disposición del Cáliz de Fuego, para que cualquier alumno de séptimo o de las escuelas invitadas pudiese echar su nombre de ahora en adelante, pareció cambiar la situación. Con una mirada de preocupación, la directora McGonagall permitió a todos los presentes marcharse a dormir. Para los alumnos de Durmstrang, al parecer, ya se había habilitado una gran sala vacía del castillo.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar con nuestros padres, ¿no creéis? —comentó Rose.

Todos asintieron. Tras subir a la Torre de Gryffindor y esperar que hasta el último rezagado se fuese a dormir, Rose echó los polvos Flu en la chimenea. Cuatro figuras aparecieron entre las llamas, como si ya los estuviesen esperando: sus padres y sus tíos Harry y Ginny.

—Hola, chicos, ya nos hemos enterado. Minerva nos ha mandado un mensaje hace poco. ¿Estáis todos bien? —quiso saber Harry.

—Estamos bien, papá. Vimos todo desde el castillo —se apresuró a decir James.

—¿Y los alumnos de Durmstrang? —preguntó Ron.

—No ha habido heridos —comentó Rose.

Los cuatro adultos parecieron relajarse, aunque se miraron entre ellos.

—Papá, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Suspenderán el Torneo? —quiso saber Albus.

—Es pronto para decirlo, hijo, pero todo indica que no. Hogwarts y el Ministerio ya determinaron las pruebas del Torneo, ninguna de las cuales implica en grado alguno al Lago Negro y a lo que hay en él. Imagino que el Ministerio extremará las precauciones y mandará personal del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, por si la cosa se complica. Confiemos, no obstante, en que esto haya sido algo puntual. El calamar gigante siempre ha sido un animal tranquilo, no entiendo qué le ha podido pasar.

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

—Es tarde —dejó caer Hermione —. A partir de ahora tenéis que ir con mucho cuidado. James y Fred ya pueden echar sus nombres en el Cáliz y mañana por la noche se conocerán a los cuatro campeones. El Torneo no tardará en dar comienzo.

—Buenas noches, chicos —dijeron los adultos.

—Buenas noches —contestaron los jóvenes.

Las figuras de las llamas desaparecieron. Lejos de allí, en Godric's Hollow, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny volvían a sus asientos tras hablar con sus hijos y sobrinos.

Harry suspiró.

—El Torneo ni siquiera ha empezado y casi mueren todos los alumnos de Durmstrang.

—Esto es muy extraño —comentó Ron —. ¿Por qué el calamar gigante atacaría el barco?

—No tengo ni idea, pero como ha dicho Harry… Esperemos que haya sido algo puntual. Si no… Si no este año va a ser muy complicado —dijo Ginny.

—¿Cuándo será la primera prueba? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Hacia finales de noviembre —contestó Harry.

—¿Y de verdad tienen pensado hacer… eso? —preguntó Ron, preocupado.

Harry tenía la mirada perdida. Se diría que hasta un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser.

—Es un tema zanjado.


	4. La selección de campeones

**4**

 **La selección de Campeones**

Por la mañana, los ánimos parecían más calmados en el Gran Comedor. Aunque no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde el ataque del calamar gigante, el hecho de tener alumnos extranjeros parecía llamar mucho la atención a todo el alumnado. En concreto en la mesa de Gryffindor, las alumnas del Instituto Salem eran el centro de atención de toda la Casa.

Tal y como la directora McGonagall les había explicado ayer, los magos y brujas estadounidenses habían aprendido muy bien a integrarse en la vida y cultura muggle, tanto que ya casi formaban parte de ella. Para empezar, su uniforme era bastante particular, pues consistía en una cazadora blanca con mangas rojas y un número bordado en el pecho. Algunos llevaban también gorras. En resumen, parecían más jugadoras de béisbol que brujas en sí. Incluso seguramente que jugasen al béisbol en verdad.

De repente, la directora del Instituto Salem apareció. Todas a una, las alumnas se levantaron.

—Señoritas, ¿han terminado ya de desayunar?

—Sí, directora Rhodes —contestaron casi todas.

—Yo aún no, directora Rhodes, este desayuno inglés está de vicio —comentó una de manera socarrona.

La directora la miró con sorna mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

—Habrá más días, Laura. Ahora debemos irnos, tenéis que arrojar vuestros nombres al cáliz —se dispuso a irse, pero reparó en Albus —. Joven, ¿cómo os llamáis?

—Albus… Potter —titubeó el aludido.

—¿Eres el hijo de Harry Potter?

Todos los miembros del clan apartaron o bajaron la mirada. Nunca se acostumbrarían a la fama tan desmedida de sus padres, principalmente porque nunca fueron acostumbrados a ella, crecieron lejos de las cámaras.

—Sí, señora —asintió Albus, que era el único que mantuvo la mirada.

—Impresionante. Sabrás que la fama de tu padre traspasa fronteras. Durante vuestra última guerra mágica estuvimos muy atentos a su devenir. Incluso consideramos el intervenir si vuestro padre fracasaba. Soy Rebecca Rhodes, directora del Instituto Salem.

—Un placer —contestó Albus.

La directora esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Junto a sus alumnas, abandonó el Gran Comedor. Algunos alumnos se levantaron y las siguieron. Efectivamente, todas las alumnas echaron sus nombres en el Cáliz de Fuego. Oficialmente, se sometían al designio de aquel mágico objeto.

James y Fred hicieron lo mismo.

—Buena suerte —dijo Rose. Los dos miraron a su prima, sorprendidos — ¿Qué? Nada puedo hacer para evitarlo.

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron hasta el cáliz. Primero James y luego Fred, echaron sus nombres. Ambos pergaminos se consumieron en las azuladas llamas. Para ambos ya no había vuelta atrás. Se miraron un momento, sonriendo, y se dieron la mano.

—Pase lo que pase, nos apoyaremos mutuamente —dijo James.

—Eso siempre —contestó Fred.

Felices y sonrientes, abandonaron la estancia. A lo largo del día, el resto de alumnos de séptimo y los alumnos de Beuxbatons y Durmstrang hicieron lo propio. Ya sólo quedaba la ceremonia de selección que se celebraría esa noche.

—¿La señorita Rose Weasley? —alguien surgió detrás de la joven, quien se dio la vuelta. Se quedó de piedra al ver quién era.

—Director Krum —contestó.

Viktor Krum rio ante las palabras de Rose.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a ese título. Habéis crecido mucho.

—¿Usted la conoce? —preguntó Albus.

—Por supuesto. Os conozco a todos, de hecho. Sigo manteniendo contacto con vuestros padres, pero mis obligaciones me impiden realizar visitas. A vos, Rose, os conocí cuando erais una niña. ¿Cómo está vuestra madre?

—Bien, ella está bien.

Viktor Krum sonrió.

—Te presento a mi hijo, Alexander.

Detrás de él apareció un chico alto, de aspecto rudo y con los rasgos faciales bien marcados. Era ligeramente más alto que su padre y también tenía una marcada musculatura. Una ligera sombra de barba asomaba en su rostro.

—Señorita —saludó el joven Krum, tomando la mano de Rose y besándola.

Rose enrojeció ligeramente.

—Hola —sólo pudo decir ella.

Viktor sonrió.

—Si nos disculpáis. Mis alumnos tienen que arrojar sus nombres. Hasta esta noche.

Albus y Rose vieron cómo arrojaban sus nombres al cáliz.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian. ¿Crees que te pedirá salir? —preguntó Albus con cierta ironía.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Creí que ya lo sabías. Viktor Krum y tu madre salieron juntos durante el anterior Torneo. A tu padre no le gustó nada.

Por supuesto, Rose ya sabía de lo que hablaba. Pero, finalmente, nada serio surgió entre Viktor Krum y su madre. Y si a ella le sucedía algo con Alexander Krum… eh, mejor no quería pensar en eso, acababa de conocerle.

De repente, unas amplias voces entraron en la estancia donde el cáliz se encontraba. Eran los alumnos de Slytherin, que vitoreaban a sus alumnos de séptimo dispuestos a participar.

—Como un alumno de Slytherin sea el Campeón de Hogwarts estamos apañados —comentó Albus.

—Tampoco somos tan malos, Albus —fue Scorpius Malfoy quien habló. Era el único que no se había unido a la turba —. De todos modos, me parecerá bien si ninguno de esos gandules es finalmente elegido.

—¿Te da igual? —quiso saber Rose.

—El único que podría hacerlo bien soy yo, Weasley. Pero no tengo la edad. Qué se le va a hacer.

Se encogió de hombros y se marchó por donde había venido.

—Siempre tan modesto —dijo Albus.

—

Por la noche, tras el banquete, todo se dispuso para que el Cáliz de Fuego expulsase los pergaminos con los nombres de los cuatro campeones.

Todo el mundo comenzaba a impacientarse, hasta que, finalmente, una gran columna de fuego ardiente salió disparada hacia arriba. Acababa de expulsar el primer pergamino, el cual fue cogido al vuelo por el subdirector Longbottom.

—El campeón de Durmstrang es… ¡Alexander Krum!

—Se veía venir —comentó Albus.

Todo el Gran Comedor aplaudió al unísono mientras Alexander Krum caminaba hasta el subdirector Longbottom. Tras darle una breve enhorabuena, el joven accedió a una sala contigua, donde esperaría al resto de sus compañeros y futuros rivales.

Nuevamente, otra llamarada y otro pergamino.

—El campeón de Beauxbatons es… ¡Louis Weasley!

Los miembros del clan Potter-Weasley se miraron sorprendidos. Pues claro, Louis era alumno de Beauxbatons y, además, estaba en la edad para participar. Con todo lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera se habían percatado de su llegada al castillo.

Tras la marcha de Louis a la sala de espera, junto a Alexander Krum, otra llamarada surgió.

—La campeona de Salem es… ¡Laura Moore!

Rose la reconoció como la chica que no se había terminado su desayuno aquella mañana. Al parecer, resultaba ser la favorita de la directora Rhodes.

Finalmente, el Cáliz expulsó una última llamarada. Neville cogió el pergamino al vuelo y lo leyó en silencio. Su mirada, por un momento, se perdió, consciente de lo que acababa de leer. Rose tomó inconscientemente de la mano a sus primos, James y Fred.

—El campeón de Hogwarts es… ¡James Potter!

La mesa de Gryffindor prorrumpió en gritos. James se levantó, triunfante, siendo felicitado por su primo Fred y otros de su Casa. Albus aplaudía, mientras que Rose miraba un tanto preocupada. James, por su parte, se liberó entre risas de los abrazos de sus amigos y compañeros y caminó hacia el subdirector Longbottom, quien le dio la enhorabuena con una sonrisa, aunque también se percibía en su rostro un atisbo de preocupación. Guiado por la mano de su profesor, James caminó hasta la sala donde el resto de campeones esperaba.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrase a sus espaldas, pudo oír la voz de la directora McGonagall.

—Ya tenemos a nuestros campeones…

Pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró, ningún sonido llegó del Gran Comedor. La sala de espera no era otra que la sala de trofeos del castillo. Al fondo, frente a una chimenea, esperaban los tres campeones de las escuelas invitadas. James tomó aire y caminó hasta ellos, sorteando las vitrinas de trofeos. Al pasar frente a una, no pudo evitar fijarse en una copa de plata y cristal que parecía refulgir con luz propia. Se acercó más a ella:

 _COPA DE LOS TRES MAGOS_

 _Cedric Diggory y Harry Potter_

Las letras estaban grabadas en el propio cristal. De repente, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos, desvió la mirada lo máximo posible de aquella copa y continuó su camino.

—Hola —saludó al resto de campeones.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —saludó Alexander Krum.

—James —sonrió Louis mientras le daba un rápido abrazo.

—¿Ya os conocéis? —preguntó Laura, la campeona de Salem.

James asintió.

—Somos primos.

—Vaya, dos familiares en el Torneo. A vuestras familias no les habrá sentado muy bien —dejó caer Krum.

Louis iba a decir algo, pero la puerta de entrada se abrió de nueva. Por ella accedieron la directora McGonagall, el subdirector Longbottom, los directores de las escuelas invitadas, Percy Weasley y Dedalus Diggle.

En cuanto llegaron hasta los campeones, las caras de cada uno eran totalmente distintas. La directora y el subdirector tenían una cara solemne, aunque con ciertos atisbos de preocupación hacia los campeones de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons, por ser hijos de quienes eran. Los directores de Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y Salem sonreían complacidos, mientras que Percy se situaba entre James y Louis y posaba una mano en el hombro de cada uno, para reconfortarlos. Dedalus Diggle observaba la escena seriamente.

—Resulta muy curioso, dado que tres de los campeones son hijos de los campeones del anterior Torneo: James es hijo de Harry Potter, Alexander del señor Krum y Louis de Fleur Delacour —dejó caer la directora. Se produjo un silencio momentáneo —. Bien, el señor Diggle tiene unas palabras para vosotros.

Dedalus dio un paso al frente.

—Campeones. Ante todo mi enhorabuena. Ahora que el cáliz os ha elegido, no hay vuelta atrás. Grande es la gloria que traéis ya a vuestras escuelas, pero más grande será la gloria si lográis alzaros con la Copa de los Cuatro Magos. Mañana tendrá lugar la comprobación de vuestras varitas mágicas, para asegurarnos de que cumplen con la normativa y son óptimas para el Torneo. Y en cuanto a la primera prueba, esta tendrá lugar el 24 de noviembre. Os aconsejo preparación.

—Muy bien, podéis ir a descansar. Estoy seguro de que vuestros compañeros y amigos os esperan para felicitaros.

Los cuatro campeones salieron de la sala de trofeos, dejando a los adultos allí. Pronto, Alexander y Laura se marcharon, dejando a James y Louis solos.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó James.

Louis rio.

—Para nada. Lo único es que creo que a nuestra familia le va a dar algo cuando vea que no uno sino dos de sus descendientes participan en el Torneo.

—Tendrán que lidiar con ello, supongo. Imagino que toda la Casa Gryffindor estará esperándome, ¿quieres subir y saludar a los demás?

Louis sonrió mientras desestimaba esa idea con la mano.

—Es tarde para mí y mis compañeros de Beauxbatons estarán esperándome también, pero agradezco la invitación, James. En fin, descansa.

—Igualmente, Louis.

Contempló como Louis se marchaba antes de subir a la Torre de Gryffindor. Una vez frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, tomó aire.

—¿La contraseña?

— _Candelabro_.

El retrato le abrió paso, justo para que del interior de la Sala Común saliese un gran estruendo. De inmediato, fue arrastrado por varios brazos hasta dentro. Alguien le puso una pesada capa de Gryffindor mientras que otros lo levantaban en volandas.

—Bueno, bueno, ya está bien…

—¡Viva nuestro campeón!

Al rato, consiguió liberarse. Caminó, sorteando las felicitaciones, hasta sus hermanos y primos, que se encontraban en un lugar apartado, sentados en una mesa.

—Bueno, pues ya está hecho.

Albus posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano, sonriente.

—Felicidades —dijo.

Los demás también le felicitaron, incluido Fred, que no tenía rastro alguno de rencor en su rostro. Parecía alegrarse realmente por la elección de su primo. La única que no parecía contenta era Rose.

—No me mires así, Rose. El cáliz ha hablado y lo hecho, hecho está.

Rose se le quedó mirando.

—Esta noche hablaremos con nuestros padres. Ya han sido avisados de lo ocurrido.

Y no dijo nada más.

Esperaron durante un buen rato hasta que todo el mundo se fue a dormir (o hasta que el profesor McLaggen los mandó a dormir). Minutos después, varias figuras los contemplaban desde la chimenea de la Sala Común.

—Bueno, este es un contratiempo que no esperábamos. Uno de vosotros compitiendo en el Torneo, eso es algo que aceptábamos. ¿Pero dos? —comentó Harry Potter.

—¿No considerasteis la posibilidad de que Louis participase? —preguntó Albus.

—Pues claro que la considerábamos, pero no que saliese elegido —dijo Ron.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —quiso saber Rose.

—Los padres de Louis ya han sido avisados y están hablando con él. No podemos contradecir las elecciones del Cáliz. James y Louis participarán —expuso Harry.

Rose no dijo nada, se limitó a apartar la mirada.

—Rose —dijo su madre —. Sé que esta situación no te gusta, pero es lo que hay. Nada podemos hacer por impedirla.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió con la mirada desviada.

—Hora de irse a dormir. Seguiremos en contacto, chicos —dijo Harry.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y se fueron a dormir, uno a uno. Sólo James quedó el último, observando detenidamente las llamas con la mirada perdida. Empezaba a ser plenamente consciente del lío en el que acababa de meterse. Tomó aire profundamente. No podía echarse ahora atrás. A efectos prácticos, era ya el Campeón de Hogwarts.


End file.
